Making Memories
by MadFan1140
Summary: The team had decided to take on interns to train about Behavioural Science. They meet a lively girl when on a case, and they take her up.How will they adjust to her? Will she find friends, maybe even family, with all these new people? Maybe she'll even fall in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: The timeline is set somewhere after season 7 episode 3 or 4. The characters in the story are : Hotch, JJ, Morgan, Garcia, Reid, Jack H., Rossi, Will, Ashley, OFC.**

 **I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

The First Time

* * *

"This is insane!" Morgan said, frustrated with the lack of leads.

It was a hard case. Teenage girls were being murdered brutally, and their bodies were being placed in school corridor as if they were on a display. Three murders in and the city police department called the FBI's BAU. They'd narrowed down the profile of the unsub to a male between the ages of 30-35 with tremendous rage. They thought that he may have gone through bullying at school by the girls of that age. And recently may have lost his anchor, that's why he was having a psychotic break. Though the initial profile seemed pretty easy, the list was not at all narrowing down. The case seemed to be on a standstill. And everyone was irritated to death.

"Reid, have you got anything from the geographical profile?" Hotch asked trying to maintain his cool.

"I've narrowed it down to a 30-35 mile radius, but it doesn't go down. I'm trying every formula, every equation to reduce it, but nothing seems to be working." Reid replied without turning away from the map and throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, let's take a break. Have lunch and then we'll review the case again." He instructed thinking that may be the small respite would get their brains to function normally again. No one in that office needed to be told twice. They all filed out to go to any nearby hotel for lunch. Hotch also gathered his papers, and filed them neatly before following the team. He saw Reid waiting for him at the door. He looked thoughtful about something. Almost like he was running down the statistics of some lead. Over the years, he'd picked up the looks Reid would get while doing some specific things. Like when he had a new idea he'd need to research on, or when he observed his other teammates, or when he started to read something very interesting, or- like now- when he calculated the statistics of something. And then his eyes lit up like they did every time when he found out something interesting.

"Hotch she's right! Oh my god! That'll change the whole profile..." with that, he headed for their temporary conference room they were set up in. Hotch just looked on confused with their youngest agent's behaviour. Later, seeing that he really couldn't get this by just looking at him, he followed him to find out what he was up to. After seeing him working on the map furiously mumbling to himself about different formulas that he probably wouldn't have heard about anyway, he decided it would be much faster to just ask him rather than trying to figure it out by himself. It was practically impossible to figure out what Reid was thinking about at the any given time.

"Reid, what are you doing? I thought we were going to take a break." Hotch asked.

"I think we were looking at the case all wrong. What if the unsub was a women? I know it's a really low percentage of women that could fit the profile, but it is not impossible. We could be looking at this a really wrong way. That changes everything... I mean, the other things leaving constant, it changes the whole geographical profile... we can narrow it down much more." Reid explained.

"What makes you think the unsub is a women? The kind of rage this unsub shows, is shown only by men... And it's not just the rage... the strength needed to make the stab wounds is not something many women possess Reid..." Hotch stated, confused. "Where did you get the idea that the unsub was a women anyway?"

"From the women on the phone. I don't know who is at the other end, but I think she's right, Hotch. I think we need to start from the scratch. And as for the strength, I don't think she needs it if the victims are already subdued and willing to do anything she says. And even if they're not, there are many women who are stronger than men. Most studies show that physically men are stronger than women. For the most part that is true, but there are some examples when women have defied everyone's expectations. They've entered in MMA fighting, UFC fighting, active combat-" Reid stated.

"Reid. I'll call the others with takeout while you work on the theory, and you'll have to convince us all that the unsub is a women- with the possible reasons." Hotch interrupted Reid when he realized that he could probably go on for ages talking about that. He wasn't happy that the whole profile is changing, but he also needed to figure out how the women on the phone got all that when even they were thinking that this was probably just some guy angry at what happened to him in his childhood. "I need to see who this other _profiler_ is." He mumbled sarcastically to himself and moved aside to make the intended calls.

* * *

 **Note 2: Hey, this is my first ever story on Fanfiction. If there are any mistakes, I'm truly sorry, and you're most welcome to correct me. Do tell me if you like or even don't like this story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Her

* * *

"Hey, I really could've used that break, pretty boy! What's got you so worked up?" Morgan said annoyed that they were called back before they could even enter the hotel. They had just decided to pick up takeout, and eat it at the station itself. Reid didn't answer though, murmuring things to himself.

"Reid thinks that the unsub is a woman." Hotch answered when he found Reid was too busy concentrating on his map to answer.

"Why? He was the one who told us that statistics showed that the unsub would be male." JJ sounded confused. They had never seen Reid back down from his own words. He always knew the correct facts and figures about everything. But when they glanced over in his direction, they could see that he really thought that the unsub was a women.

"I talked to the officer taking calls, and she said that there was one phone call saying that the unsub is a woman. He may have overheard them talking, and then actually thought about it. I have asked them to pick up the person; they are bringing her in now." Hotch said, ignoring the original question JJ had asked.

They all sighed and sat down around the table to eat the takeout. Hotch joined them too. They did ask Reid to join, but he was so immersed in his own thinking that he didn't even reply. Only after they had finished eating, had Reid deemed it appropriate to go ahead and tell them what he was thinking about the case. So when he began to explain, all the team members concentrated on him.

"I know I had said that the chances that the unsub is a woman is highly unlikely, but it is not impossible. It's amazing how much the profile changes if we just change the gender of the unsub. The age group would be the same, or 2 to 3 years younger. Women are generally more calm and composed. They think more before they act. Men are very impulsive when it comes to their rage. They tend to show their rage in front of all the people. Sometimes other emotions such as embarrassment, fear also transform into rage. But this unsub is more calm when killing the victims. That is one of the major points why I think the unsub is a woman." Reid explained.

"That would mean that the unsub is using drugs or something to keep the girls from fighting to get free." Morgan said, connecting the dots.

"Maybe the unsub was a target of bullying while in school - inflicted by other girls. That would explain why she's killing off only the popular girls in school. She's thinking that she has to eradicate the bullies, which in her case may be the most popular girl in her school." Emily also contributed.

Rossi waited for anyone to mention anything more before adding his own opinion. "The unsub would be gay then. Because the killings only started after she lost her anchor – which is another woman." Before anyone could ask anything else, an officer entered and told Hotch that they'd brought her in, and that she's in the interrogation room. Nobody else seemed to know who 'she' was except Hotch and Reid, because Reid was instantly headed towards the interrogation room throwing a 'I'll talk to her' over his shoulder. All of them followed him there, but entered the opposite side of the watch glass. There was a teenage girl sitting on the chair opposite Reid. She didn't seem too comfortable just sitting there. She was looking with apprehension as Reid came in, and sat down in front of her. As soon as he was comfortable there and he looked up, instead of him questioning her she started speaking.

"Did you catch her?" She asked.

"No, not yet. We're doing everything we can, but we need your help. I'm going to ask you some questions which you need to answer honestly, alright?" Reid calmly explained to her. She just nodded.

"May I know your full name?"

"Ileana Ann Jones"

"Okay, Ileana. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI. We're investigating the case of the missing teenage girls. Were you the one who called the station earlier to say that the unsub was a female and not male?"

"Yes. It was me. The profile you gave in the press conference said that it was male. I had to correct it. And the teenage girls are dead, not missing aren't they?" She answered, and asked another question too. Reid was surprised she'd figured it out because they hadn't divulged that information yet. The police had already kept it quiet, and even after they came, they'd only told their families. No official statement was made. And Reid himself wasn't in the position to tell her.

"I'm afraid I can't say anything about that. But I have to ask, how did you know that the unsub was a female, and not a male?" He did the next best thing and diverted her attention to the reason she was here.

"Well, it's all high school stuff, really. All of the girls were fairly popular in their schools, had good grades, were in some or the other clubs. Which meant that they were obviously proud of themselves. But all of them were not bullies. So, the killer – or 'unsub' – as you call it, believes that these type of girls are always bullies. And high school is the worst place to experience it, and the best to find one. And if she was a guy, there were more chances that she'd kill guys for bullying really, not that much girls bully guys."

Reid was stunned for a moment. They hadn't thought from this angle at all. Outside the interrogation room, there was a similar silence amongst the team. If only they'd thought that the unsub could be a woman. Reid told her to wait in the waiting room, and then went out.

"That actually made sense!" Emily exclaimed.

"I totally agree." JJ approved.

"Hotch, I think we need to change the profile." Morgan too agreed.

"Let's have Garcia narrow the list down." Rossi said.

Hotch had stayed silent all the while, staring at her through the glass. This girl was a natural at profiling. His mind went back to a conversation he'd had with the section chief almost a month back. All of the bureau's teams had been asked to take on one interns from the academy, or any schools to train with them. They also wanted the good publicity that such a thing bought. After that, Hotch did visit the academy once or twice, but he didn't find someone he thought worthy. 'But maybe... maybe this girl deserved it? Would it be a good idea to talk to her?' Hotch decided that he should best wait until the case was over. So, he went along with his plan to concentrate on the case first, and think about everything later.

* * *

 **Note: Hello again! Thank you all who read my story! Thank you so much!**

 **So, here's the next chapter... tell me what you think of it. And I apologise for any mistakes I made. I've only just introduced the OC in this chapter. Next chapter will be up in 8-10 days... Stay connected! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Reid worked on the geographical profile, narrowing it down. Others worked on detailing the profile with the added information. They all delivered the profile to the police officers, and JJ also made it public in the press conference she held. Garcia worked her magic and nailed exactly who the unsub was, and where they could find her. The case was over almost instantly. They had found the missing girl alive, caught the unsub, and she had confessed. It had not been easy to calm the unsub when she had the girl at the tip of the knife. Even one wrong word could have made her snap and the barely even 16 teenage girl wouldn't be alive to see the next morning. But they were able to make the unsub stand down with their calm nature and instant thinking about what they should say and when.

All in all, it was a worthwhile day. Hotch just needed to do one more thing, and then he could dismiss them. He d thought about his earlier thoughts, and was going to ask about it to her. The Bureau had recently taken the policy to educate more people about the actual workings in the bureau. The academy already taught it to the aspiring agents, but to make the common people more aware, the director had adopted a policy that each unit will take up one civilian, and train him or her in the basics of the workings there. The unit chiefs were given the responsibility to choose appropriate candidates as interns. The director had told them about all this about a month ago, and Hotch hadn't had time to pick anyone for the task yet. And since the rules didn't allow a family member or a close friend of the team, he hadn't selected anyone yet. Now, after seeing that this girl already had at least some knowledge of profiling, he thought that she could make a good candidate. The only thing remaining to do, was to inform her of the plan, and ask if she was interested in doing it.

She sat in the waiting area wondering when they d allow her to go. She knew now that the unsub was caught, the murders would stop and that she ll get the required treatment for her condition. Though she doubted she d ever be able to walk out of the institution she ll be put into. Now, she just needed to inform the officer that had bought her here that she was going. . But as far as she can tell, that officer was being held in the office by someone. And he had told her not to go anywhere without telling him first. As she observed her surroundings, she could feel the sombre mood in the police station. On one hand, they were happy that the unsub was caught and no more the victim was relatively unscathed, they were also sad about all the girls that had lost their lives before they could catch her. She wondered if it was always like this after every case is finished. She wondered what would she do, if she was in their place. She would probably remember the happy times she spent with her foster siblings years ago, and laugh at them. It was only a year since she got emancipated, but even now, whenever she visited them, they would always welcome her as if she had never left. They would talk, share experiences, rant about someone, tell each other of their crushes, their fights every single thing. Her line of thought was broken when the officer from earlier came to her, saying that some Agent Hotchner needed to talk to her. She wondered why, but then followed the officer who didn't seem to wait for her consent.

This time, she was taken to an office instead of an interrogation room. There was only one person standing on the other side of the table, so she assumed it was Agent Hotchner. He gestured her to sit, and then sat down himself. As soon as she was sitting, he starts talking.

"Miss Jones, I am Agent Hotchner with the BAU of the FBI. I was there when you talked to Dr. Reid earlier. If you don t mind me asking, what do you do, currently?"

"It's Ileana, Agent Hotchner. And I don t mind you asking. I m currently studying in the first year of high school. I ll be taking the exams a little early, since the teachers seem to think that I m ready."

"What are you going to do after the exams are over then? Any plans you made?"

"At the moment, no. I don't have any plans made. I was thinking of doing some job."

"What if I offered you a job?"

She blinked. A shocked expression covering her face.

"Uh... what?"

* * *

Outside the conference room, the team held a similar set of expression. They weren't sure if their unit chief knew what he was doing. She was just a child for god's sake! They surely couldn't expose such small children to the cruelty that they faced day to day. Many of the times, even people - including agents - couldn't stand under the pressure, and cracked. And this girl was just a kid. They could not take her childhood away from her.

* * *

Inside the conference room, Hotch was still talking to her.

"Recently, the Bureau has decided, that they need to train civilians in order to increase the awareness among them about the type of criminals so that the crime rate would be decreased. It's sort of like doing an internship. You learn while doing the job. The job will be at Virginia, though."

"But, what about my school?"

"You will be able to transfer schools. The Bureau will work on that. You would not be travelling with us - initially, atleast. We'll cross that bridge when it comes. You will be sort of a trainee agent. So, would you take it?"

* * *

"Say no, kid." Morgan said on the other side of the glass.

"I think she's a better choice for the proogram, Morgan." Reid commented. "What I mean to say is, she's from the age group where she can influence many people her age. Add to the fact that she's got above average intelligence, I have to say that I agree with Hotch's choice."

"Reid, she's barely old enough to make her own choices. Hell, she's got too much time to even be legal yet! And you know better than anyone how our job can be. She could crack under that kind of pressure." Emily said, fully supporting Derek.

"And who gives her the right ot make such big decisions anyways? It should be her parents deciding that." JJ immediately went into her mom mode.

"That might be a little harder that you thought, JJ." Rossi said, while continuing to scan whatever was open on his phone. "She's an orphan. I had Garcia check her out. She emancipated last year. Her parents left her enough money for college, and a house, but even then, she does have a job. So, she has the right to make her own decisions and she is legal."

* * *

"I'll take it."


End file.
